


Leather Bound

by BarPurple



Series: Three Years on AO3 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Smut, Threesome, magical duplication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A magical mishap causes double trouble for Rumple, and he couldn't be happier about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Well if you ask for smut, I'd love to prompt a threesome fic for Belle/Rum/Belle where two Belles (because of magic) decide to tie up Rum using leather and put on a show for him

It had been a mistake, a magical accident, but he was finding it difficult to blame anyone, or even regret the outcome. He knew he should be working towards reversing the botched spell, but two sets of hands running over his torso were very distracting.

“Belle. Belle. Please I need to fix this.”

The Belle to his left pouted while the one to his right said; “We know you’ll fix it Rumple, but why can’t we play a little first?”

He had no clue as to why duplicating Belle had resulted in such a high desire for physical contact, she appeared incapable of not touching him or her other self. She was very tactile by nature, so perhaps this was just part of the doubling the spell had caused. The sight of Belle running her hand along the other Belle’s arm was having as strong an effect on him as their hands on him, he did had a weakness for watching her. One Belle was distracting enough, two would be impossible to live with. He shook his head and gently, but firmly pushed them both away.

“I have to fix this. You’ll just have to play with yourselves.”

Had he been thinking more clearly he might have chosen his words with more care. The gleam in their eyes told him they were planning something. For a moment he hoped he was wrong, hoped that they would skip away to the library and leave him to fix this mess, but as they put their heads together and whispered he had a sinking feeling he was in trouble. Relief bubbled hopefully in him as they walked away to the couch in the far corner of the room. He watched them cautiously for a moment, still not quite convinced by their matching innocent smiles, before turning back to his workbench.

Rumple worked for exactly four minutes before her heard the rustle of fabric. Three minutes later he heard the soft, wet sounds of kissing. His hand shook as he reached for a jar, they couldn’t be doing what it sounded like they were doing; it was just his base imagination tormenting him. The kissing sounds grew louder and were joined by moans and sighs he knew only too well. He grit his teeth and turn around, fully intending to tell Belle and Belle to behave while he worked. The glass jar dropped from his hand as his good intention shattered at the sight that greeted him.

Both versions of his lover had striped to their chemise, their fingers were carding through the others hair as they shared a deep kiss. He felt an irrational stab of jealousy seeing Belle being kissed by another, but it was washed away by a surge of lust. Belle was kissing herself and he found the sight intoxicating.

“Belle?”

One Belle broke the kiss and rolled her head toward him, extending the column of her neck for the other to trail kisses along.

“Oh now you want to play with us Rumple?”

He should say no, should get to work on fixing this, but there was only one word screaming in his mind.

“Yes.”

They teased him by taking a moment to consider his plea, before rising as one and pulling him into their embrace. For a man who could keep track hundreds of deals over many generations Rumple had a hard time keeping track of which Belle he was kissing. After a while he gave up trying and let himself become submerged in the heady sensation of having twice as much Belle surrounding him. 

The Belles took full advantage of his state and had him striped to the waist in no time. He chased their lips as they pushed him toward the couch, but they evaded him and each took one of his hands. A curious frown formed on his face as they spread his arms and secured his wrists to the couch with long strips of leather. He thought recognized the leather thongs they were using. On the floor his discarded waistcoat was in pieces, ah well that explained why he recognized his bonds.

“What are you two up to?”

Both Belles giggled at him and came to stand before him, their hands playing over each other’s body.

“We don’t want you getting distracted by your potions again.”

“This will keep you in place while we play.”

He could be out of these ties with a mere thought if he wanted, but that was the last thing he wanted in this moment. He licked his lips and nodded to them both. He was treated to twin seductive smiles before they turned their attention to each other.

Rumple had watched Belle explore her body before, it was one of his favourite foreplays, serving the duel purposes of arousing them both and instructing him in how Belle liked to be pleasured. Watching Belle pleasure herself in the truest sense was an eye opening experience. They ran their hands over each other alternating between the gentle caresses he would use and more rough handling that he would have never dared to try; he would from now on, Belle’s moans of pleasure where delightful. One Belle bit her bottom lip and grabbed handfuls of the others thin chemise. A nod of consent was given and the chemise was torn open. Rumple groaned, his hips rutting in a fruitless effort to find friction for his throbbing cock. The clothed Belle shot him a wicked grin and stepped behind her naked duplicate. Clothed Belle cupped naked Belle’s breasts, tweaking her nipples as she lavished her neck with kisses. Naked Belle leaned back on her and slipped her fingers between her slick folds.

Gasping and panting Belle brought herself closer to climax; Rumple was matching her breathless exclamations, surprised to find himself nearing his own release untouched. His back arched and the leather thongs strained against his wrists as he spilled himself within his trousers. He forced his eyes to remain open not wanting to miss a second of Belle’s pleasure. She shuddered and moaned as her orgasm overtook her and Rumple had to screw his eyes shut against the burst of magic that exploded from her body. The leather thongs snapped and he staggered forward to catch her naked body before she slumped to the floor. She was all but purring as she snuggled into his arms. Rumple looked around the room and found that the duplicate Belle was gone; somehow Belle’s climax had reversed the botched spell.

Her little hand sleepily stroked his bare chest.

“Do you think you’d be able to make that spell again?”

“Possibly. Why?”

“I think it would be fun to have two of you next time.”


End file.
